


春天是戀愛的季節（無配對，極小短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry Primal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗來自近期"攝影師在非洲拍下一對雄性獅子的浪漫「交配」"</p>
            </blockquote>





	春天是戀愛的季節（無配對，極小短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> Far Cry Primal真的超好玩！

當塔卡回到部落的時候，他瞪大的眼睛看起來就像一隻受到驚嚇的動物，其他人從未見過他們英勇的領導者如此，塞拉是第一個跑來關切的人，「他們也在你耳邊尖叫了嗎？那些可惡的烏當人！」她發出怒吼聲，為那些死去的溫迦人而悲傷。

不過塔卡搖搖頭，沒有太理會塞拉的多愁善感，只是帶著滿身的疲倦坐到火堆旁，有些僵硬的伸手想要取暖，儘管現在已經是春天，但是夜晚仍舊冰涼涼的，讓少言的獵人看起來更加的手足無措。

一旁的天語沉默的看著他，然後遞上一碗淡色的液體，「喝吧！」古怪的薩滿將液體濺灑出來，塔卡這次沒有多想，他的腦子還有些轉不過來，直到讓怪味充斥著口腔時，他才聽見天語低沉的聲音在說：「犀牛尿能讓你平靜些。」

實際上塔卡現在內心是澎湃的，但是又不好意思將嘴裡的東西給吐出來，他好就嚥下那不知會混過什麼玩意的犀牛尿，然後長吁一口氣，為自己遲早會被自家族人害死的前途感到擔憂。

「尿人！」這時沃戈不曉得從哪裡蹦出來，嚇得塔卡差點手上的碗都掉了，不過他可不想讓沃戈這老渾蛋太過得意，所以他還是忍住那股衝動，正試著對方在自己面前跳，並用沾滿糞便的手指指著他，「你該不會被那些臭烏當尿在身上了吧！」

沃戈的話一出，表情充滿猙獰的笑意，發洩完回來的塞拉，表情是震驚而且憤怒的，另一邊天語則是皺起眉頭沉思，嘴裡頭碎碎念著塔卡聽不懂的話。

「不！」他扶著自己的額頭，對於族裡沒有人有正常思維而頭痛，「事情不是這樣的！」他並不像天語一樣擅長說故事，但是眼下這是唯一的辦法了。

回到今天在早晨的時候，塔卡帶著牠的劍齒虎伙伴一同去狩獵，儘管他的兄弟就是被劍齒虎所殺害，但是當塔卡真正認識到這些動物時，他發現到其實牠們都是不錯的朋友。

至少目前為止他的大貓都沒有什麼出格的舉動，就是好動了點，常常在附近跑來跑去，偶爾追追鹿，或是嚇唬其他路過的小動物，但也沒趁塔卡轉身時試圖吃掉他。

然而當塔卡正追著幾個烏當人時，旁邊的草叢傳來一陣聲響，他感覺到另外一隻物種的氣息，正躲在暗處虎視眈眈。

他沒機會多管，崖壁下方的烏當人發出幾聲大笑，塔卡回過神來，手上的弓箭發射出去，成功射殺了一個烏當人，還搞不清楚同伴為何死亡的另外一個人大叫出聲，「老虎！」他不遠處的同伴試著警告他，但是老虎的牙齒已經深入血肉，而那人也死在塔卡的長矛下。

滿意這次戰鬥的塔卡分了些肉給正玩弄著屍體的劍齒虎，正在搜索著戰利品時，他聽見一聲老虎的吼聲，但那並不來自他的寵物，他轉過身來，是一隻毛色較深的劍齒虎，正對著他的同族吼叫。

儘管自己的劍齒虎也有叫囂回去，但是警覺性較高的塔卡還是不放心，而那隻新來的老虎開始繞著圈，似乎不打算馬上離開，這讓他暗自握緊自己手上的矛，盯著兩隻老虎對峙，準備在適當的時機展開攻擊。

然而烏當人的聲音這時好死不死從遠處傳來，塔卡本來想要躲進草叢隱身，卻早已被發現蹤跡，腳邊是一隻弓箭，他抬起頭試著瞄準敵人，在同時卻看見一隻棕紅色的巨鹿，從烏當人們的面前跑過。

看來烏當人以為自己搶了他們的獵物，塔卡在心裡頭想著，但是不論原因為何，他都是選擇要戰鬥，「是溫迦人！」他聽見烏當人粗野的聲音越來越接近。

塔卡扔出長矛射殺一個人後，他吹了聲口哨，示意他的伙伴展開進攻，一面又拉起弓箭對準另外兩個人，然而在他迅速解決掉那些人時，一顆石頭重擊他的身體，他發出痛呼，轉身就刺殺了衝過來的傢伙。

他還來不及想是怎麼回事，為何他的老虎慢一步攻擊這傢伙，塔卡就發現到另外一邊的身影，是自己的老虎甩著他短短的尾巴，正追著剛才那隻劍齒虎。

已經解決掉所有敵人的塔卡有些窘迫，「我不是叫你攻擊牠啊！」他在心裡頭喊著，暗自擔心這下他的寵物是不是要造反，然後一邊提著弓箭追上去。

人類的速度畢竟不及兇猛的動物，塔卡喘著氣追到一個小河邊，從不遠處聽見兩隻老虎在嘶吼，他小心翼翼的靠近，避免自己被捲入兩隻老虎的紛爭，畢竟被自家人誤傷是很可怕的。

他一邊走沿著河水走，一邊不禁想起某次自己不小心把弓箭射歪，讓他的狼頭上就這樣插著一隻箭的事情。

當他終於接近兩隻劍齒虎時，他發現到另外一個身影，正試著反抗兩隻猛獸的攻擊，塔卡射出一箭，準確的打在棕紅色巨鹿的頭上，避免他的伙伴被發怒的路撞擊。

中箭的鹿很快就被劍齒虎拿下，倒在地上奄奄一的掙扎著，最後還是不免斷了氣，血流入河水之中。

塔卡靠近自己的老虎，大傢伙看起來還是有些興奮，巨大的嘴仍在急促的呼氣，他拍拍老虎的大腦袋，試著靠近死掉的巨鹿，而另外一隻劍齒虎只是盯著他一會兒，接著就轉個方向跑開。

鬆口氣的塔卡拿出自己的小刀，沒有去管身後的老虎又在四處亂轉，而是專心的支解地上的稀有巨鹿。

經過許久之後，塔卡終於完成他的大工程，他整理好自己的行囊後站起來，轉過身時發現自己的寵物又不見蹤影，他搔搔腦袋，決定先用獵人視覺找他的伙伴去了哪。

他循著那獨特的氣息到不遠處，是兩隻老虎在草地上打鬧嬉戲，雖然看起來有點暴力，但是總體而言是個可愛的畫面，所以塔卡只是靜靜的站在那裡看，然後決定坐下來休息一下。

春風和暖之間，蝴蝶在山林間飛舞，春天真的是個舒服的季節，塔卡等著是夕陽漸漸西下，橘紅色的光籠罩所有草原上生物，他看著也玩累的兩隻老虎窩在一起，像在纏綿一樣滾來滾去，原本他想天黑就得回到部落去，正要站起身來呼喊他的伙伴時，他停下手上的動作。

他看見那隻新來的老虎，爬上他寵物的背，而自己的伙伴則像沒事一樣打著呵欠，歪歪自己的頭，安靜的被另外一隻老虎騎著。

萬物有著他們孕育生命的方式，動物交配塔卡不是沒見過，但是他怎麼記得他的劍齒虎是公的！

當塔卡沉浸於像被石頭打到腦袋的思考中，另外一頭的兩隻動物已經完事，又糾纏幾下之後，塔卡的寵物才乖乖走來，用鼻子頂了頂他僵住的主人，好像完全不曉得自己幹了什麼一樣。

最後塔卡還是摸摸他的伙伴，然後在回到部落後，讓牠先離開自己，避免又嚇到部落裡的人，他記得當時帶著自己的獾回來時，年幼的阿傑可是嚇得直撲他母親的懷裡。

然後現在就是接回到他在火堆旁，忍受剛剛加入的結瑪大笑出聲。

「看來你就光長腳毛啊！長毛腳！」豪放的年邁女獵人仍在笑，「看來你要學得還多著呢！」她狩獵動物多年，早已經見過不少這樣的光景，根本不當一回事。

「萬物有著他們的奧妙與美麗！」天語靜靜的補充著，語氣中帶著一股深澳，然後安慰性的拍拍仍在調適的塔卡，這對他來說可是個新世界，就跟歐羅斯大地一樣需要探索。

他其實也並不排斥這樣的事情，回憶起當時的情況，塔卡倒也覺得那話面挺美的，而他說真的管不著牠們，他敬重自己的動物伙伴們，包括牠們如何選擇想要繁衍後代的對象。

坐在樹幹上，看著他那隻名為沃福的狼，正跟另外一隻公狼在追逐，塔卡真心覺得這樣不壞，「但是我只是想好好狩獵！」他摀著自己有點痛的眼睛。

雖然人家說，打擾別人戀愛會被猛瑪踩，「我還有一窩子宅在家裡的族人要養啊！」但是開始覺得春天有點不妙的塔卡在心中怒吼著，並決定去殺掉路過的幾個埃吉拉獵人。


End file.
